Melloella
by BritishSweden
Summary: Really Random sort of Mik Take not inappropriate. May contain burn worthy spelling. Sorry dunno how to rate it. I am an amature!
1. The Beggining

_**The Princesses of Death Note**_

_**Melloella-By Near**_

Hello and Welcome to Near's Story time. Today I am going to tell you the story of a beautiful (...) young slave girl called Melloella. So let's begin.

Once Upon a time there was a slave girl called Melloella. She lived with her evil step-mother Lightina and her step-sisters Mikami and Misa.

"Melloella! Melloella! Come and clean my undies!"

"You really don't get this whole being a girl thing, Mikami, do you? Us girls where thongs dear."

"No only sluts like you where thongs Misa."

"HOW COULD YOU IF ONLY I HAD MY NOTEBOOK! YOU'D BE SO DEAD RIGHT NOW..."

"Girls, girls, girls, stop arguing!" Lightina struts in wearing a school girl's outfit and high, high heels (prostitute much) "You'll ruin your beautiful (no so much) little faces."

"Oh Mummy, I'm glad you're here. Misa is being so mean mummy stop her!"

"Oh my dear, dear child," she says pushing his head on her chest, "Misa how could you be mean to my poor, poor Mikami?"

"See mummy likes me better than you, Misa!"

Melloella peers in the room.

"Melloella get here now!"

"Yes, Lightina"

Melloella whimpers over to Lightina. She is wearing a rugged black dress with holey tights.

"Sort these two out. Do their washing and scrub their feet. We received invitations to the ball this week-end and they need to look like the beautiful little roses that I know they are." (Yeah in your dreams maybe! Oh how I love narrating!)

"Yes, Lightina."

So Melloella spent the next few days cleaning the girls 'undies' until they shone while secretly creating a beautiful dress for her to go to the ball in with help from her little mouse friend Matsuda.

"Oh, Melloella, you look so beautiful (lol) in that dress."

"I suppose I do Matsuda. If only I had so more chocolate though,"

"Ummmmmm Mello,"

"Yeah,"

"What the hell has chocolate got to do with Cinderella. I'm not even sure it was invented back then."

"...What... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Calm down Mello! It's all going to be ok!"

"Tell me how it's going to be ok! Come on tell me! I can't live without chocolate, it's my life, my muse, my everything! WHAT THE HELL DO I DO WITHOUT CHOCOLATE!"

"And breath, that's it I may have a bit in my pocket. Look see nom nom, chocolate thats better. Right where were we. Oh yeah, that sure is a beautiful dress."

"Why thank you Matsuda," Mello, I mean Melloella gasps between mouthfuls of chocolate.

"I want to go to the ball really badly and meet the prince."

"Yeah... well I'm sure he'll fall all over you," Matsuda stammers uncertainly looking at Melloella's chocolate covered face and dress.

"I hope he does! I wish to marry him... Wait, wait, wait, wait. Who is this prince?"

(You'll find out soon)

"...ok"

The ball drew nearer and nearer and the list for Melloella got bigger and bigger! The night of the ball finally arrived and Melloella slipped on her dress and ran into the kitchen.

"What do you think of my dress for the ball Lightina?"

Lightina stood, staring and the small girl standing before her.

"Girls," she cried "Come and take a look at this."

The girls skidded into the room, took one look at Melloella and burst into a fit of hysterical laughter!

"She really thought she was going to the ball Misa! How funny is that!"

"I can't believe it! Is she actually being serious!"

The girls collapsed into a heap on the floor. Melloella burst into tears!

"IT'S NOT FAIR! THERE'S NO CHOCOLATE! NOW NO BALL! THIS IS A CRAP FAIRYTALE! I REFUSE TO PARTICIPATE! IT'S NOT FAIR, IT'S NOT FAIR, IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Well if it's chocolate you want why didn't you say so Melloella?"

"You have... some chocolate?" Melloella gasps hopefully

"(Evil Laugh) No, No I don't!"

Melloella suddenly drops to the ground in a flurry of blonde locks!


	2. The Next Bit

_**The Princesses of Death Note**_

_**Melloella-By Near**_

_Author Note: I'm sorry that this is a short chapter but thought that it needed updating so decided to add more. Will be a longer Chapter next time. Would appreciate the reviews, if anyone reads this of course. Would like to know what genre I should put it under! Thanks for reading! Luv yas! xx_

When Melloella woke up he, sorry she rubbed her eyes and sat up. The floor was freezing.

"Matsuda? Matsuda, are you there?" she whined into the darkness.

"Yes Melloella, I'm here!"

"You got any chocolate?"

"For Kira's sake Mello... Did I really just say that out loud?"

"... Yes you did!"

"OMG I didn't mean it really Mello! Really I didn't! I was joking, you can't believe I was being serious I mean I may be a bit stupid but..."

"It's Ok, I believe you."

"Oh good! Anyway, Melloella when you passed out from the trick that Lightina had chocolate they carried you down to the cellar and ruined your dress so you couldn't go to the ball!"

"Oh no, I spent ages making this dress and now it's ruined. Whatever shall I do?"

Just then a big cloud of smoke appeared and a mysterious figure appeared.

"You had a 98% chance that the force of the throw that got you down here would have ripped your dress and as you were unconscious you couldn't have helped that in the slightest."

A bare foot came into view followed by another then another. A strange sight beheld Melloella and Matsuda. I tall skinny man in, what looked like a pink, frilly dress holding a small wand with a percent sign on top. (Oh that makes me cringe! Shouldn't have added that!)

"Who the hell are you!"

"I'm... do I really have to do this?"

(Yes Sorry)

"I'm L, your... fairy godmother."

A snigger erupted from Matsuda and Melloella's mouths as they collapsed in a pile at his... or her... feet.

"You're... my fairy... godmother," Melloella stammers between fits of laughter.

"(sigh) yes... I am. Although I don't really know why?"

"Well anyway what did you want?"

" Melloella, (sigh) you shall go to the ball."

"But, I can't my dress is all ruined and I have no way to get there!"

"I will... really?"

(Yep)

"I will use my... magic to conjure up a dress made from the fines silk and a carriage made of 97% gold and 3% steel."

Oh thank you fairy godmother."

Melloella ran up to L and gave him... her a hug. She... he then waved the wand above Melloella's head and a beautiful silk dress appeared on her. She... he then waved the wand over the table and a gold (and steel) carriage appeared.

"Away you may go... (sigh) to meet your prince and fall in love!"

"How is the carriage getting outside?"

"Oh Crap!"

"Can I have some chocolate while I wait?"


	3. The Beggining to the ball

_**The Princesses of Death Note**_

_**Melloella-By Near**_

_Author Note: _

"Right, Melloella let's get you to the ball."

"Oh yey, I can't... really Near, really?"

(Yep. You would probably say this if you were going to meet a Prince if you were a girl. Plus I think it's funny so cary on.)

"Oh yey, I can't wait to meet the prince and have a slow dance. I really hope he chooses me to be his bride. You happy now?"

(Quite)

"Good, because I'm not having anymore soppy moments!"

(...)

"Anyway, Good Luck Melloella, I hope you get your prince!"

"Thanks Matsuda!"

So Melloella ran out into her carriage that L the fairy godmother had finally moved outside and was escorted to the ball.

"Wow, this is a beautiful castle! I'm so glad I got here. Oh brother..."

(Mello stay in character)

"Sorry... "

"So Melloella be careful and remember... (sigh) when the clock strikes midnight your dress will disappear..."

"That's totally inappropriate I refuse to be naked in this. It's wrong and I should not be forced into this. I will not!"

"Mello, no one wants to see you naked and all I ment by 'your dress will disappear' is that you will go back to wearing rags that's all."

"You think my clothes are rags I'm very offended. I thought you were ment to be my fairy godmother your ment to be nice!"

"(sigh) yeah ok..."

"Well bye fairy god mother"

"Bye Melloella."

With a puff of smoke L and the carriage disappeared. Melloella then made her way to into the palace.

"Mikami, did you really mean what you said about me being a slut?"

"What? No of course not... I love you really."

"Oh good, because I love you too Mikami!"

"Yey..."

"Girls the Prince is coming. You remember what I said."

"Yes mummy, smile angelically and keep your calm.

"Good good Mikami. Now concentrate and get yourself a prince!"

"Yes mum!"

"BB, I'm so nervous. What do I do if there are no beautiful girls that I want to marry!"

"I'm sure you'll find someone sire, I'm sorry Near but I'm a murderer not a servant. To be honest I don't really know why I'm doing this?"

(You are dong this cause I told you to and it's my story! So you should really just carry on!)

"Yeah, yeah whatever so, sire, as I said you will be fine. I'm sure you will find a girl right for you."

"Yeah I'm probably just thinking the worst. Maybe you should try and find a girl too BB?"

"I don't think so sire, I'm not the sort of man to date."

"Oh, do you play for the other team?"

"What?"

"Do you... oh, are you gay?"

"NO! HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST SUCH A THING! I WAS MERELY SAYING THAT I'M NOT UP FOR DATING AT THE MOMENT! THAT WAS ALL... oh, I'm very sorry sire for exclaiming like that but it was just such a preposterous suggestion."

"Come again, I thought we were cosplaying in a bridal game not a big sort of medieval thing. I was wrong all this time?"

"I'm not quite sure what you mean sire."

"Oh never mind you wouldn't understand!"

"OK sire, if your sure BB."

"Right let's get going!"

"OK sire."


	4. What Happened?

_**The Princesses of Death Note**_

_**Melloella-By Near**_

_Author Note: So some explaining to do here. The big bit in the bracket maybe... confusing to some people. It's between Mello and Near that's all I'm saying! Enjoy! xx_

"Wow this place is beautiful!" Melloella gasped as she floated into the hall.

"I can't wait to meet the mysterious prince, we can then... (sigh) fall in love and live happily ever after!"

"Everyone be ready to witnesses his royal highness prince... Matt!"

"OMG, Near! How could you he's my best friend! I hate you Nate River!"

The room fell silent as the prince wandered down the stairs with PSP in hand.

"Right BB, let's find me a wife!"

"Yes sire."

"Misa, I was wondering you know earlier when you told me you loved me..."

"Yes..."

"Was that part of the story or were you... you know, telling the truth?"

"Well it was obviously part of the story, I mean who on earth would love you? It's as they say, only a face a mother could love!"

"MUMMY, MUMMY, MUMMY, MUMMY MISA'S BEING MEAN AGAIN!"

"Oh well, now he's out the way I can make my move on the prince!"

"Hiya prince Matt, wanna dance?"

"One sec, damn I died. Yeah I suppose now."

Misa and Matt twirled round the dance floor. Matt seemed to be enjoying himself but then he stopped. Across the room he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever witnessed. He stared to move towards her.

"Hello, Fair Lady. Can I have you for this dance?"

Melloella looked shocked.

"Yes you may your highness."

"Please, just call me Matt."

Melloella took Matt's hand as he lead her onto the floor. He took her gently in his arms and they began to dance. As soon as they started dancing they knew that they had a connection. They danced for hours and hours.

"We've been dancing for a while now. Do you want to go and get some fresh air?"

"Yes please."

Matt and Melloella went into the darkness to a fountain in the middle of a beautiful garden surrounded by cherry blossom trees. They held hands and move closer to each other so their bodies were almost touching. Matt leant his head forward so their noses were almost touching...

"HANG ON A MINUTE!"

(ndgbshdbrjkwkslbawejwjebneij NEAR HOW COULD YOU sbvgwakhjrghjek bwkjnb wskjr jfhguweHGUIebv bwrjhgeqwbh4gkjhbaweg wqh4tgwyirghwr w4yhthegwu4g e MELLO CUT IT OUT ksfhgwuirv brwulbhnrw ;iuhg sabuethbnuworhgw rghjwhgnrwinhhjwrg wghwurjghqeugjhnjwen gt42gb 4uihg w4u 24 jfh guweHGUIebv bwrjhgeqwbh4gkjhbaweg wqh4tgwyirghwr w4yhth egwu 4g e ksfhgwu irv brwulbhnrw;iuhg sabu ethbnuworhgw rghjwh gnrwinhh jwrg wgh wurjgh qeugjhnjwen gt42gb 4uihgw4u 24hwrh3w4 w4eugh3w54jgb vgw4 uy h3 i45 gbk4uyh34bw hgw4h YOU WEREN'T ACTUALLY GOING TO KISS!)

"Oh... sorry Near. You can... carry on now."

(Thank you)

But then the noise of a clock can be head in the distance.

"Oh no! Midnight. I have to go now!"

"But you can't leave now. It's only mignight why do you have to go right now?"

"I just have!" Melloella shouts back as she begins o climb the stairs out of the garden towards the Palace.

"When will I see you again?"

"Never," Melloella shouts crying and fleeing into the dark as her dress and her happiness crumble around her.


	5. The Ending

_**The Princesses of Death Note**_

_**Melloella-By Near**_

_Author Note: This is the last Chapter of Melloella but don't fret I will be adding another story to the overall... story. Yeah anyway I hope you enjoy the end of the story! xx _

"Matsuda! Matsuda! Oh… Matsuda, I'm so depressed!"

Melloella runs in, eyes pouring. He collapses at Matsuda's feet.

"Melloella, what happened to you?"

"I met the prince, we danced and sang and generally enjoyed the party. The clock struck midnight and my dress… was ruined and my night along with it! I will never see the prince again!"

"Melloella, I'm… sure you'll see him again. I mean… if he really loves you then… he'll come for you!"

"Yes, but how will he find me. I'm sure if my step sisters found out then I would be in so…"

"What do you mean Melloella. What are you hiding from us? What do you think it is Misa?"

"Well I'm just taking a guess but I think, no I know now. I saw a girl just after the prince ran away from me. And now I realize that it was… her, Melloella!"

"MUMMY, MUMMY, MUMMY! Melloella went to the ball even when we told her she couldn't! She needs to be punished for what she did!"

"She stole the prince from me too mummy!"

"Melloella, is all this true?"

"Yes…"

"TO THE DUNGEON WITH YOU! YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN! YOU WILL SLOWLY ROT IN THE CELL AND DIE ALONE WITHOUT YOUR PRINCE!"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Lightina grabbed Melloella by the scruff of her neck and dragged her down to the cellar!

"No please Lightina, I told him I'd never see him again. I promise you that I will never see him again if you let me go!"

"NO DO AS I SAY! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

Melloella slid down the wall and cried her eyes out.

"Oh BB, I really miss that girl! Why could she never see me again? I need to find her!"

"Well sire we may find her by going round the houses in the area with this glass slipper."

"Wow BB, who would have thought you were so clever!"

"YOU TRYING TO SAY I'M THICK?"

"No not at all, I was just saying… I don't really know what I'm saying. Sorry BB, I always knew you were smart. Anyway where did you get that slipper?"

"I found it on the stairs that your lady ran up last night, sire."

"Well let's get your plan started. I now… decree? Is that the word?"

"No, sire."

"Oh, I now… say? I now say that we will go round the kingdom and find this girl. When I do… I will get to playing Mario Kart 3D Land!"

"Really, sire. Don't you think you should…? I don't know… marry her?"

"That, as well, but I can't get past this one level and I really need to…"

"Sire, I know how passionate you are about video games but… no one's ever going to want to marry you."

"I understand BB. I'm ready to go and find my princess now."

"Good, sire."

"Matsuda, Matsuda! What's happening up there?"

"There seems to be a butler or servant or something with a… prince and… Oh it's that guy! You know the fairy one!"

"My prince! My fairy godmother! I'm saved get him to notice me down here and I can… No no no I'm not marring my best friend Near take it back!"

(No sorry no can do. It would ruin the story!)

"Whatever, Yeah I'll marry him! Help me Matsuda! Get him down here!"

"So these are your only two… daughters no more?"

"They have more, they do, they do, they do!"

"Zip it weirdo in the pink dress!"

"Is this… fairy… telling the truth?"

"No of course not!"

"Sire, I believe that mouse over there believes that there is someone down those stairs behind that wall!"

"Well spotted BB, on the mouse and the stairs behind the wall front!"

"Why, thank you sire!"

"I demand you open that door!"

"No, no you can't open that door."

"BB, take care of them!"

"Yes sire!"

(A few seconds later)

"Well done BB, I knew I'd chosen right when I picked you to be my servant!"

"Urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr what… happened?"

"BB got you!"

"Matsuda is he coming?"

"Yes we did it you're going to get your prince!"

"Hello fair maiden, are you down here!"

"Yes, I'm here and my name is Melloella!"

So Prince Matt and Melloella got married! They had a beautiful wedding and Melloella was wearing a beautiful (OMG I don't even get payed for saying Mello was beautiful!) dress! They then had lots of lovely babies! (disturbing thought!) So it ended happily ever after! (Classic cheesy ending

THE END


End file.
